


Will you Defend Yourself?

by Loki_Anansi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Genderqueer Character, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: AU where Loki tells the Avengers about Thanos during Avengers (2012).Things change from there with Tony believing Loki and taking their side.One by one, Tony is able to convince the Avengers and Shield and starts rallying the world in preparation to defend against Thanos.In the meantime, Loki and Tony are doing their thing and falling in love.





	Will you Defend Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Richard Siken bot on Twitter.  
> With this tweet:
> 
> Will you defend yourself?
> 
> From me, I mean. Let’s kill something.

Loki didn't think telling the newly formed Avengers about Thanos would change so much.

Didn't think they would believe them or help them out. But Anthony Stark manages to shock them when he stepped up and told his team that he believed Loki.

They wondered who was more shocked, them or Thor?

It did not matter in the end, when the Avengers split and Stark convinced their brother to leave them behind with him.

For the next 3 years, Loki stood by Anthony's side as a bodyguard and magic expert and watched as he twirled the world into the palm of his hand. He created technology to better the planet and later on the lives of his people. They watched in the sidelines as he charmed the Avengers back into a team one by one. Watched as he played a song of justice and safety to the world in a bid to gain more allies and strengthen the world but in reality to hide the anxiety and panic in his eyes when remembering space and the strength of Thanos's power.

Loki can believe without a single doubt that Tony would have been a marvelous villain if he wanted to.

Loki believes that moment was the one that caused them to start to fall for Tony. And as they grew closer and closer to him, Loki knew nothing could stop them from falling in love with Tony. They were becoming more and more obvious with their affections, enough that James, Anthony's best friend, took pity on them and started to help them out.

They were in Tony's private apartment, laying down on the sofa and dozing off to an old sci-fi movie. Tony was cuddled on top of Loki, laying his head on Loki's chest and rubbing his cheek onto the green sweater that they were wearing. Loki couldn't help themselves and let their hand stray into Tony's hair, playing with the curls, magic purring inside of them content and filled with enough emotions to makes them dazed.

"You know, we should date." The words broke Loki out of their daze, has them stiffening as they processed the words. "I beg your pardon?" It's the only thing that Loki can let out, the rest of their words jumbled up in a frozen corner in the back of their mind.

"Then beg."

"Anthony."

His full name makes Tony laugh in spite of the cold atmosphere, he's able to throw it off his back in an instant, knowing this conversation had to be had but couldn't help himself anyway.

He pulls himself even closer to Loki, bringing his head level with Loki's and looks him straight in the eye as he states the truth to them. "I am being serious Lokes. I want-"  
"that's a ridiculous nickname-", Tony raises his voice and continues without pause, " I want to date you. I want to be your partner, lover, boyfriend in crime.  
Whatever makes you comfortable." Here Tony starts to soften his voice, trying to show all the emotions that are shooting through him. "I want to be with you. Will you, Loki of everywhere and nowhere, Liesmith and Badass trickster god, give me the happiness of being with you?"

The next word out of Tony's mouth breaks and remakes Loki in a single second.

"Please?"

Loki can only restrain their strength enough not to crush Tony as they throw themselves against him in an effort to envelop Tony into their arms. Loki is overjoyed, so Nords-damned happy that Tony is allowing this, is wanting a relationship with Loki, even after all that they did.

Loki doesn't let Tony off the couch until Steve bursts into the living room scolding them for missing dinner. All it does is make Loki laugh in the joy of finally feeling happy.

 

The happiness comes and goes during the next year, as plans are remade or thrown away. During a meeting between the Avengers and Asgardian delegates, Thor irritates Loki enough to leave them anxious, furious with themselves for letting Thor get to them. With their magic whirling around them and Thor's words echoing in his head, Loki locks themselves into Tony's Lab.

Tony doesn't hesitate to enter his lab, heading directly to Loki. They're both silent, waiting for the other to break the silence.

It's Loki who finally cracks.

"Will you defend yourself?" Tony only hums in response waiting for Loki to finish.  
"From me, I mean." The humming abruptly stops. The quietness starts to get to Loki after a moment, making them stiffen and their magic feels restless under the surface.

Then, there's a shuffling motion before Tony's weight is spread across their back, arms coming around to wrap around their stomach. Loki's magic settles, a feeling of warmth spreading across their cold body from the places Tony's touch reaches them. They adore it.

They never want Tony to stop touching them. To never stop feeling his hugs.

"Trust me Lokes. I will never have to defend myself against you."  
The unspoken, 'You will never hurt me." is in the air, both of them understanding that Loki will move Midgard and Asgard before ever hurting Tony. The lab enters a comfortable silence. Loki holding themselves and Tony up, Tony swaying them in place, humming a melody once more. Loki thinks they would gladly burn the world down before ever losing these moments with Tony, before ever losing Anthony.

Loki thinks they might love Tony

The thought leaves them both shaken and centered. To care for someone who might care for them is a cruel thing to have in a world where Loki can lose Tony.  
But Loki cannot lie to themselves for long, Liesmith they may be for others, but never to themselves. They know that they are at their strongest when fighting to stay alive, to come home to someone at the end of the battle.

Loki knows that they will claw their way out of war to come home to Tony.

The strength of their emotions leaves them breathless, enough for Tony to notice. Tony tightens his arms around Loki in response.  
"You doing okay there Lokes? The couch isn't entirely broken just yet. Wanna lay down toget-"

The Avengers' alarm cuts Tony off, putting them in alert. It sends Loki into a rush of adrenaline, pushing back the emotions for now.

"Let’s kill something." Its the last thing Tony's hears of Loki as the armor crawls over him and they disappear into a wave of magic, instantly appearing onto the battlefield along with the rest of the Avengers. As Loki jumps into the fray of battle, syncing up with Steve, Tony has one last thought before sinking into a state of war.

He might be a little in love with his god of mischief. Enough that Tony might fully trust them.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and updated on 6/19/19


End file.
